Azure Sins
by ThreeGuysReview
Summary: Ragna Tomokazu is transfering from his old town into Ikeburko. All he wanted was a regular High school, with no friends or fights, but what happens when fate decides to give Ragna something that could change his life forever? Ragna and his friends decide to look into a deep legend that was never mean't to ever be relived and try to find the answer to why they live. RagnaxKonoe
1. The New Kid In School

**Welcome everyone this is my other fanfic Azure Sin. This story is kind of a high school fanfic and something else( I can't tell you yet.). If you like this, review because it helps, but enough with this let's get to the story.**

* * *

This is the town of Ikebukro, It's a peaceful town thanks to thes basically because of the SIO, which means the Special Intelligence Agency, their job is to keep the peace of Ikebukro, by using the power of the 'Grimore'. There are different kinds of 'Grimore', but the most powerful one is the 'Universe'.

It's rumored that with the power of the 'Universal' Grimore, you could break any law and do anything you wanted, but no one has been able to ever see it with their own eyes so it all rumors, right? There was also a legend about an Evil Grimore that shouldn't ever be touched by human hands. This grimore by itself almost caused the end of the world and rival the power of the 'Universe.' It's called by many names,but the one most people call it 'Izanami'.

* * *

There was a man with blue hair that covered his right eye wearing two earphones and in his pocket was an mp3 player. He was sitting on a seat waiting for his stop. The music he was listening to was Keep Yourself Alive by Sol Badguy. He was in a school outfit and had a guitar wrapped up on his back.

"This is the stop for Ikebukro!"

The man got up and walked out of the bus. There was a lot of chattering and the man raised the volume up so he could hear his music. He was walking out of the station and saw a taxi right in front of him. He stopped the taxi and went inside the car.

"Hey kid where we heading?" said the Taxi driver

The man turned down the music of his and responded

"Ikebukro High."

"Oh I know that place, it's said to be where most prodigies go to, so that must mean that you pretty smart then, if I am correct?"

The man nodded and looked outside the window. There were a lot of stores and people who made his old town, Takainshi, look like a ghost town, but he like the quiet scene a bit better than this noisy city. The man noticed that the taxi had stopped at the entrance of the school and got up. He paid the Taxi driver and headed towards the school.

* * *

"Hey Konoe!" said Trinity

A woman with beautiful pink hair covering her left eye and was wearing a black and white school uniform. She looked at Trinity with boredom and responded.

"What is it?"

Trinity grabbed Konoe by her arm towards the window and pointed at the kid with blue hair.

"Is that the new kid?"

Konoe rolled her eyes and went inside her classroom. There was chaos all over the place based on the fact that Terumi was throwing paper airplanes with his your brother Hazama. Konoe had enough and to get the classes attention.

"Hey idiots, listen here!"

Everyone stopped and looked at Konoe. No one wanted to talk back while she was talking based on the fact, that she once beat a gang of delinquents by herself with not one of them being able to touch them, everyone except you know…Terumi

"God damn, stop yelling before you make me go deaf."

Ignoring Terumi, Konoe started to speak again.

"There is going to be a new student coming, as Student Council President, I expct all of you to be nice to him..**GOT IT**."

There was a knock on the door and Konoe opened the door for the teacher and the new student. Everyone sat down in anticipation.

"He looks kind of cute." Said Trinity

"Something tells me this year is going to rock, Trinity-chan." Said Kagura

"Hello class this as you should know, your second year in high school, so I xpect for all of you to have matured a bit."

"Yes mister Azreal." Said everyone

"Anyway, this is a new student in this class, I expect you to treat him nicely."

The man with the white hair turned off his mp3 player, wrote his name down and said.

"My name is Ragna Tomokazu, nice to meet you all."

"Nice to meet you too." said the class

"You can sit on the seat right next to Konoe." said Teacher Azreal

Ragna walked to the seat and sat down. Konoe looked at him and said

"Hello my name is Konoe Mercury, I hope we can be best of friends."

Konoe put her hand out and Ragna shook it.

"Hey bro If you need help with anything come to me okay." Kagura said

Ragna nodded and getting out his notebook to write the math problem on the board.

* * *

**Well this is this the end of the first chapter. I hope you all enjoy this chapter and until next time. See ya.**


	2. Welcome to the SIO

**Hello guys, this is Chapter 1 of Azure Sins, in this chapter Ragna awakens his grimore and we get to know more about what grimores are. Ragna also meets some new characters and we see a glimpse of his awaken power, but enough talking, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Ragna had just gotten out of Geometry class; he looked at his schedule and was confused. Konoe walked up to Ragna patted him on the back.

"Hey, do you know where you are headed?"

Ragna nodded no and Konoe grinned for a bit, she then looked at his schedule and said.

"Well, You've got P.E next, just turn to the left at the end of this hallway and you should find the P.E hall."

Konoe waved goodbye and Ragna headed toward the P.E hall.

* * *

Ragna was lost, he figured out pretty quick that A.) Konoe was lying or B.) She had no sense of direction. Ragna tried to find the P.E hall by himself, but there was lot of people walking so Ragna didn't see where he was going and hit someone, sending both of them down to the ground knocking all of his stuff to the floor. Ragna got up and looked at the man he bumped into.

"Ahh man, I'm sorry about that, dude."

Ragna just looked at him and decided he might as well help him out, so he helped picked up the other man's folder and gave it to him.

"Thanks and if I may, are you the new transfer student everyone has been talking about."

Ragna was questioning how it could have spread so quickly, but decided to tell the other man his name.

"Ragna Tomokazu."

"Looks like you don't talk that much, huh?"

The other man got up and held out his hand.

"Sorry for not introducing myself, the name's Toya Kagari."

Ragna shook Toya's hand and both heard the bell ring.

"Ahh crap, I didn't want to get late to P.E again."

Toya was about to run to P.E until Ragna said.

"Can you show where the P.E hall is?"

Toya smirked and showed Ragna the way to the P.E room.

"And we are finally here."

The P.E room looked gigantic in size compared to his old school. There was 2 different basketball courts, two soccer goals, and a yellowed hair teenager running in Ragna's direction. Ragna sidestepped out-of-the-way and the yellow-haired teenager fell on the floor.

"Nii-san..So it is you?"

Toya looked at Ragna, who facepalmed to the fact that Jin spilled the beans.

"Is he your brother?"

Ragna nodded and with a sigh explained to Toya how they were brother's.

"Wow..You're an orphan?"

Before Ragna could answer, the teacher came in. The teacher was big and buckly and was wearing glasses.

"So Toya, why were you late to class."

Toya was startled and had to think of an excuse.

"I had to um…to help out the transfer student, ."

The teacher looked at Ragna and then turned back to Toya.

"Fine, your excused."

Toya jumped up and down, but was calmed down by an orange hair man.

"Hey, know what today is….It's dodgeball day."

Toya's mood went down the drain and was sulking his way towards his locker room. Ragna saw Jin get up and started talking to him on his way towards his locker.

Ragna was now in his P.E uniform, which was black pants and a white shirt, and found everyone was sitting down in their spots, so Ragna decided to sit next to Toya. The teacher split up the class into teams and layed two dodgeballs and whistled. Everyone ran towards the line to get the dodgeballs. Ragna saw that Jin was about to throw a dodgeball at him, so he jumped up and caught it.

"Jin Kisaragi, Out!"

Jin walked the bench and sat down, he made an eye signal at another of his team members. Ragna noticed this and became careful, then Ragna for some reason fell unconscious.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and saw a young girl with pale skin, long blonde hair tied into two pigtails with black ribbons, and red eyes. She was wearing a long black and red dress and right beside her was a man with a long beard.

"Oh It seems we have a visitor today, this is a rare occasion."

Ragna looked confused by the girl what the girl meant by visitor. The girl sipped her tea and said.

"Don't worry, You are here for a reason."

Rachel looked at Ragna and then looked at a card on her hand.

"Wow…you have a power that is weak, but at the same time strong."

Ragna was confused about she was saying, but didn't interrupt her

"You have a power called the Wild Grimore, it may seem weak at first, but It can be strong depending on the person wielding it ."

Ragna felt different for some reason, It wasn't a bad feeling either, it was like he was at peace. Ragna looked at the girl and said.

"Who are you?"

The girl chuckled for a bit and answered.

"My bad, I had forgotten to introduce myself, I am Rachel and the person right next to me is…"

The man with the long beard bowed down and said.

"My name is Valkenhayn."

Ragna looked to his right and saw a door opening.

"This is the beginning of a new journey for you; I hope you do not bore me."

Ragna walked to the door and all he saw was a bright light.

* * *

Ragna opened his eyes and found himself in a bed; he guessed it was the hospital bed. He looked at his right and that someone was behind the curtain, he saw that the person had long hair and walking towards his direction. He opened the curtains to find a yellow-haired girl with green eyes and was startled when she jumped on him.

"NII-SAN!"

Ragna guessed that this yellow haired girl was his sister, Saya. He smiled and hugged the currently crying Saya and after she was done talking to her said.

"How's it going?"

Saya wiped her tears away leaving only a smile and said.

"I'm doing great, I'm so happy to see you, when did you come to this school."

Ragna explained how he is a transfer student and things…

"Oh so you're other 'parents' died."

Ragna nodded yes, Ragna had gone through moving schools a lot due to the fact all the people who adopted him had died after a certain period of time, which made people think he was cursed or something, and brang out a necklace he got for Saya. Saya saw the necklace and said

"This is Beautiful…"

Saya put the necklace on and then the bell rang. Saya got her stuff and before leaving said.

"It's dismissal time, so you don't try going to another class."

Saya left Ragna to himself and Ragna got all his stuff and left the school.

* * *

Ragna was on his way walking to his dorm when he was stopped by some red haired girl.

"Hey, is that I'll Face Myself?"

Ragna nodded yes and walked past the girl, but the girl still followed him around even though he didn't say anything. He was getting agitated and took of his headphones to say something.

"Why are you following me?"

The red-haired looked like she was thinking of an excuse and smilied.

"This is the same direction I got to my dorm."

Ragna guessed that she was in the same dorm as him, he believed it and put back his headphones. He and the girl didn't say anything before the girl patted him on the back and asked.

"Hey, I'm just wondering…what time is it?"

Ragna looked at his phone and then looked back at the girl.

"4:34"

"Oh man, my sister is going to be mad, I've gotta get going see ya."

The girl ran down the street leaving Ragna to himself, but Ragna noticed there was a truck coming and tried to warn the girl, but she was too far and right about she was about to get hit by the truck, time for Ragna stopped.

_Do you want to save this girl?_

Ragna looked around for who said that and heard the voice louder.

_Do you want to save the girl, yes or no?_

Ragna had flashbacks of when all his past parents died for unknown causes and the pain…of losing someone important to you. He didn't want it to happen to anyone else.

"Yes!"

_Then use the 'Power' within you. Use the 'Grimore'!_

Ragna rushed to the girl and his left eye turned red. He was able to stop the car with only one finger and crossed the other side of the road carrying the girl. Ragna's left eyes turned back green and he said.

"You alright?"

The red haired girl nodded and Ragna put the girl down. Ragna looked at his right and saw his dorm. Ragna walked towards the dorm and opened the door with the red haired girl following him. Ragna opened the door and saw the gigantic dorm. It looked like it could fit around 30 people or more, Ragna walked in and was in awe until he was greeted by..

"Hey, Ragna what's up?"

Ragna looked to his right and saw Toya, his classmate Konoe, and some other people. Ragna waved his hand to the other people and went to see his room looked like. Before he was out of sight, he could see that the red haired girl was talking to Konoe about something, but didn't bother into it and went to his assigned room.

Ragna opened the door and observed his room. The room had one bed with a window right next to it. There was a small desk in the corner with a lamp and overall, it was decent. Ragna went back downstairs to go out and was greeted by a girl with long, braided blonde hair and amber eyes. She was wearing the female school uniform and had on metal high heel shoes.

"Are you Ragna Tokomazu?"

Ragna nodded his head and was dragged by the girl to the living room. Ragna was confused at was going on, but decided to wait. The girl cleared her throat and started to speak.

"Would you believe me if I said that are such things like let's say superpowers."

Ragna thought about and then shake his head no.

"I thought you would, but believe it or not there is such a thing like superpowers. We call it the Grimore."

Like she knew what he was thinking, she started to explain what a Grimore is…

"A Grimore is given to everyone, but only a certain few ever awaken their Grimore. The Grimore power is based on the user's personality and how powerful a grimore can be is based on the mindset of the user too."

Konoe walked towards Ragna and put her hand on his shoulder and said.

"Some use the power for good, while others use the power for themselves."

Toya came in and said with a smile

"That's where we come in and stop them."

Es continued with her explanation

"We are part of the SIO, Special Intellgence Organiztion, we stop grimore users who use their power for only themselves and are investigating the NOL."

Ragna curiosity went up, he had about them from newspaper all the time about how they help the needy and won the Hobel Peace Price.

"It looks like you've heard about them; there have been rumors that the NOL have been collecting people with 'special conditions'. We think that they are collecting people that can use the power of the Grimore and what by Celica told Konoe, you can use the power of the Azure Grimore."

Ragna didn't understand what she meant and asked

"What do you mean I have the power of the Azure Grimore, I didn't use any special power."

"Did you hear a voice inside your head?"

Ragna was about to say no until he remembered what had happened when that red haired girl had almost got hit by a truck.

_Do you wish to save the girl? Yes or No?_

Ragna nooded his head yes and Es said.

"The reason we are telling you this because we want you to join our group."

Ragna was astonished by the statement and looked down to the floor. Konoe tapped his shoulder and he looked at her.

"Ragna, you have a great power, a power we need to keep the peace of this town."

Toya walked up to Ragna and said

"I won't pressure you into doing this, but use your power for what you believe is right."

Ragna took a bit of time to think before saying.

"Yes, I'll join you."

"Hurray, The Transfer student joined…can we please stop hiding now."

Es snapped her finger as a signal to the others that they could stop hiding and Litchi, Kagura, Hazama, Terumi, Trinity, the red haired girl and the orange haired guy from P.E class appeared.

"Hey how's it going Rag's ol' pal, congrats on getting into the team." Said Hazama

Everyone congratulated Ragna on being part of the SIO. Ragna finally got to know the names of the red haired girl and orange haired guy. Their names were Celica, who was Konoe's little sister, and Akira Kamewari.

"So Miss Student Council President, when is the party for our new member gonna happen." Said Terumi

"I'll make arrangements."

While the others were talking Ragna decided to go outside for some fresh air. Ragna sat near a bench right next to his dorm and saw a cat was freezing in the cold. Ragna scopped up the cat with his arms and decided to make a shelter for it near the dorm. It took a while, but Ragna finally made the cat a new house. Ragna knew he had to decide on a name and said.

"Hey, how about I call you Jubei."

The cat looked at him and started jumping in joy. Ragna took that as a yes and he hugged the cat. Ragna looked at his phone and saw that it was late. He left Jubei, who was sleeping in his new home, and walked to his room. Ragna got into his pajamas and went to sleep. Ragna heard a voice that sounded like Rachel's .

_So it looks like you have awakened the Wild Grimore. I wish you good luck on your journey, which starts now._

* * *

**Well this is the end of chapter 1 of Azure Sins, next time Ragna will learn more about his power and will have to use it to save a certain person. I hope you all enjoyed and if you did review and until next time guys, Jin it to win it.**


	3. Saving Jin Part I

**Hello everyone sorry for the long wait, it's just that stuff happened when I mean stuff I mean my router not working for some random reason. Ragna meets some new friends and enemies but, let's get to the story.**

* * *

Ragna woke up and got himself ready for school. He was about to head out until he heard a knock on his door. He went to go see who it was and that Konoe was right outside his door. He waved his hand and she sighed.

"Hey, Ragna can you.."

Konoe face started to flush and finished her sentence.

"Help me get to school, sorry about this, but for some reason everyone is telling me not to go by myself."

Ragna didn't know why they said that, but Ragna decided to help Konoe get to the school. They walked out of the dorm and went to the train station. Ragna was talking with Konoe until he bumped into a man with a yellow opera mask, Ragna guessed that he was an actor for some play and helped the man get up. He heard the man mumble.

"So this is 'who' he was talking about."

Before Ragna could say anything the man left like he was in a hurry. Konoe said to Ragna's attention.

"Hey, our train is here."

Ragna decided to put his thought aside and got on the train.

* * *

At School

Ragna was at the entrance with Konoe and everyone was looking at him like they've seen a superstar or something. Konoe whispered to Ragna

"I've got to get to the Student Council meeting now, I'll see you in marh class."

Ragna understood what she meant by Student Council Meeting. Terumi told Ragna about the student council and Ragna knew that they had meeting only on the second Thursdays and Saturdays. Today was the first Tuesday of February. So Ragna deduced that she must be talking about the party. She waved goodbye with Ragna waving back to her.

"So how's it going being the new kid huh?"

Ragna looked behind him and saw a black haired person with hair that covered his eyes. He was wearing a lab coat and was smiling.

"Ah the joy of being a new kid...how I enjoyed it until you know it ended."

Ragna decided to speak up and asked the black haired guy.

"Who are you?"

"Oh sorry got a bit ahead of myself, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Lotte Carmine. Your Ragna Tokomazu, if I'm right?"

Ragna nodded and started talking with Lotte. He found out that Lotte was in the same year as him and they both had the same science class. Ragna also learned that they both like Daisuke Badguy's music with Lotte's favorite being Get Down To business. Ragna looked at the time and told Lotte he had to go to math class. The two went their separate ways and Ragna got a new friend.

* * *

Lunchtime

Ragna was talking with Trinity and Kagura when he noticed that a red haired girl was tapping him. Ragna excused himself from the group and looked at the red haired girl. The red haired girl cleared her throat and said.

"Are you Ragna Tokomazu, the older brother of Jin Kisaragi?"

Ragna was surprised that she knew that much about him, but was able to not show it and nodded yes. The girl continued with what she was saying.

"Can you please talk to Jin for me?"

Ragna questioned and asked

"Is there something wrong?"

"I think so, when I tried calling him to ask about help with my homework, he didn't pick up. I went to his house to ask him if wanted to walk with me, all he said was..."

_Brother, where are you?_

"he acted as if I never existed and kept saying that."

Ragna absorbed all this information and found that something was off...bur said.

"I'll talk with him."

The girl smilied and said.

"Thank you, oh I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Tsubaki Yayoi."

The girl put her hand out and Ragna shook it. The girl left leaving Ragna by himself to think about how he was going to talk to Jin. He decided to ask the only person he could trust with this matter...

Ragna started running and looked like as if he was being kidnapped or wanted to get away from certain people.

_I regret this, so badly._

Ragna looked behind to see if 'they' were still following and was met with a woman with long pink hair and emerald eyes right in front of him making him lose balance and he fell to the ground.

"You can't leave curry by itself or it will get cold."

What does that have to do with anything!

"Oi, Tokomazu-san remember what I told you.." said a purple haired woman wearing wearing sunglasses.

Why did I do it again?

Flashback...

Ragna walked into his cooking class afterschool and knocked the door. His teacher was walking towards the door and opened it. She had a badge with her name: Marceyln F. The rest was scrathed out, Ragna didn't pay much attention to it and Marcelyn asked.

"Ah Ragna Tokomazu, what did you want?"

Ragna sighed and said

"I need some help on what I should say to Jin..."

Marceyln got serious and closed the door behind her. She made a hand signal and a purple haired woman came out of the teacher's lounge.

"Let us hear, I may be able to help you."

Ragna told Marcelyn and the purple haired woman about what was going with Jin. The purple haired woman whispered something into Marcelyn's ear and she eyebrow quirked up and Marceyln put her elbow on Ragna's shoulder.

"Hey mind of you let us talk with Jin?"

Ragna felt like Marcelyn knew something, but his thought process was interrupted by Marcelyn dragging him with the purple haired woman following. Ragna decided that nothing bad could happen if he let his cooking teacher talk with Jin, he knew that she could talk anyone into anything that's what the seniors say. Ragna kept walking towards Jin's house, trying to ignore Marcelyn's constant rambling on curry. Ragna was getting annoyed and swore if she said one more thing about curry he would run far away from her.

"So Tokomazu, did you know that curry was..."

Marcelyn couldn't say the rest of what she was going to say because Ragna started running leaving them behind. The purpled haired woman said

"It didn't occur to you that you are bothering him."

Marcelyn sweatdropped and said something under her breath. A portal appeared and they were teleported somewhere...

* * *

Present.

Ragna was listening to music while Marcelyn and the purple haired girl talking to each other about something. Ragna looked up and saw that they were at Jin's house. Ragna opened the door, with the others not noticing, and saw Jin sitting in a corner. He cleared his throat and Jin saw him. Jin proceeded to get up and was holding something behind his back. Ragna noticed and started to back away.

"It's been so long, Nii-san. Ten years, All I have been thinking about is you Nii-san, when I heard that you were at school I was happy, but when I heard from 'him' I was told the truth about our destiny."

Ragna noticed that the air colder, way too cold. He looked to his left and saw that the air condition said the room was at 42°F. Ragna noticed that Jin was smiling to himself.

"I learned that we are destined to kill each other, so let's try that out."

Jin raised up the thing he was holding and found out it was a big sword with a long handle. Jin tried slashing Ragna with this, but Ragna was able to dodge it easily. Ragna thought in his mind.

I have to stop him. Grimore Activate.

Ragna's grimore activated, but for some reason his eyes didn't turn red. The power he gained was also a lot weaker than the one he got from then.

_What the hell is going on? This isn't the surge of power I felt at that time._

Ragna didn't have time to think about it because Jin was coming towards him, Ragna was about get out of the way until he saw Jin getting pushed back. Ragna looked up ans saw that he was being protected by a barrier of sorts. Ragna saw that Marcelyn was behind him and was about to say get away until she interrupted him.

"I am a grimore user you know."

Ragna eyes widened and she started to say a chant. Ragna saw that there was a sword right in front of him and Marclyen said.

"Here you go, sorry but I can't help you right now, there is something I need to take care of, good luck."

Ragna saw her got out the door and disappeared. Ragna looked at his sword, it was a generic sword with a long handle. Ragna picked it up and Jin started coming towards him.

Ragna got in a defensive stance and their swords clashed. Ragna moved away from Jin to get space and Jin came at him with an ice board, but Ragna blocked it with his sword.

Ragna then punched Jin and noticed that his was surrounded by darkness. His fist hit Jin and as if it was by nature, Ragna raised his hand and Jin was sent backwards.

Ragna looked at his fist and saw that it was perfectly normal. Ragna then heard a voice which sounded familiar.

_That is the power of the Darkness Grimore. The Darkness Grimore allows you to control the element of darkness to your will, though be careful as if you opponent has a Light Grimore or knows Light Magic you will be at a great disadvantage._

Ragna put his thoughts aside and saw that Jin was coming towards him. He slid forward and slams his sword into the ground, but Jin was able to see through what he was doing and back away. Ragna went after Jin, but was sent back by a life size doll.

"So this the kid that Sechs was talking about?"

Ragna turned around and saw a purple haired guy with the man who Ragna saw at the train station. Ragna could see that the doll teleported to the yellow masked mans side. The purple haired guy said.

"What to do..what to do...Oh I know what we should do!"

The purple haired man whistled to Jin and Jin looked at him. The man proceeded to say.

"Jin, please destroy the cities water supply okay."

Jin nodded at what he was saying and got out of the house by the window. Ragna was about to go after him until the purple haired man held his hand up and Ragna was unable to move.

_Why can't I move!_

Ragna tried with all his might but couldn't move until the man was hit by a chain. The door was then busted down by Terumi, with the rest of Ragna's friends following him. The purple haired man snickered in annoyance and said.

"Hey Phantom, can you teleport us out of here?"

Before Terumi could use his chain again, the two men were teleported out of there. Ragna could now move and looked at his friend worried face, to assure that he was okay. Ragna held a thumbs up and his friends thumbed up back. Ragna proceeded to tell them about what had happened and Kagura said.

"Then why are we here? Let's save Jin and the city."

Ragna and his friends nodded and they started to run toward the city's water source. Ragna, while he was running stopped for a minute stopped because he thought he saw a girl who looked similar to Saya, but had blue eyes instead of green. Ragna blinked and saw that the girl was gone. Ragna got tapped on the shoulder by Litchi and she said.

"What's wrong, you worried about Jin?"

Ragna was about to say that he saw a girl, but Litchi was right. Ragna was worried about his brother and wanted to know what is making him behave like this. Ragna smilied and continued to run with determination. Ragna heard looked and saw a jewel on the ground. He picked it up and saw it dissappear. Ragna then heard a voice that said.

_I allow thee to use the power of the Raijin Grimore._

Ragna didn't pay attention to the voice and kept running towards the city water source.

* * *

**Well guys this is the end of Chapter 3 of Azure Sins. If you want to know why Ragna couldn't use the Azure it's because it was just a tease of his true power. Sorry guys, but I couldn't give him an extremely powerful grimoire yet so please forgive me if I disappointed you. Anyway to clear up something, his grimoire allows him to use multiple grimoire, something that none the cast can do, but I'm telling you guys too much. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and until next time. See ya.**


End file.
